


【GGad】医生游戏

by Ajune_Liang



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	【GGad】医生游戏

格林德沃回到公寓，屋子漆黑一片，如果不是玄关处放着阿不思的鞋子他都怀疑对方还没回家。  
应酬了一晚上弄得他心烦，浓妆艳抹的男男女女蹭得他一身香水味，开着敞篷跑车吹了一路都不散，待会阿不思又得乱吃飞醋了。  
他摸黑走到卧室推开房门，却发现床上空无一人。  
“阿尔……？”还没来得及出声，就被人压在墙上堵住双唇，舌头轻车熟路地溜了进来肆意撩拨着。  
除了他家小凤凰还能有谁？  
格林德沃倒要看看今天阿不思要玩什么花样。黑夜里两人的唇舌纠缠着，他很快掌握了主动权将阿不思反压在门上蹂躏着他的双唇，双手不安分地滑进衣服，可是衣服这触感……他跟阿不思拉开距离，借着月色才看清对方现在的样子——嘴唇被他吻得红肿，身上穿着一件白大褂，从领子大开的程度来看白大褂里面显然不着丝缕。下摆大敞的白大褂堪堪地遮住修长的双腿和他抬头的欲望。阿不思满意地听到格林德沃变重的呼吸声，双手环住他的脖子，笑得像只偷了腥的猫。  
“怎样，喜欢吗?”  
当然喜欢，何止喜欢，格林德沃简直爱死他现在的模样，爱到想把他拴在胯下，爱到想把他钉死在床上，爱到想把他操到哭哑了声。  
他是个行动派，实际行动才是最有力的表示。他低头啃咬着阿不思的锁骨，留下一个个情色标记，他就是想告诉全世界阿不思邓布利多只属于他，布料遮盖到的遮盖不到的肌肤都只属于他，他放浪的样子只有他一个人能看到。  
滑过他的双肩，格林德沃一把将白大褂扯下，纯白布料松松垮垮地挂在手臂上，胸前春光无限，格林德沃低头叼住了一颗，用手揉捏着另一颗，阿不思昂起头从喉间发出一阵甜腻的呻吟，像是猫被摸得舒服时打起的呼噜，叫得只让人心痒。格林德沃将手滑向腰间，摸向圆润的双臀，当他摸索到臀间时又不禁赞叹，阿不思真是时时刻刻都能给他带来惊喜。  
阿不思给自己戴上了肛塞，格林德沃伸手捏了捏那毛茸茸的一团，还竟然是个兔子尾巴。阿不思转过身去撩起白大褂，朝格林德沃翘起屁股露出那一团兔尾巴。  
“格林德沃总裁，您还满意吗？”  
格林德沃向他走近，胯间的炽热快要撑破裤链，隔着布料贴上会阴，虎口卡在阿不思细腰的两侧。  
“满不满意，用过才知道。”  
他用双手包裹住饱满的双臀，向外掰开又向内挤压，阿不思被他刺激得甬道一阵阵地收缩，尾巴也跟着微微地抖动着，就像兔子发情求欢，格林德沃伸手拉扯那团毛绒，肛塞却被咬得更紧吃得更深了，尖端擦过到甬道的一处敏感点，阿不思顿时软了腰从格林德沃身上滑下去，他顺着格林德沃的腿往下滑，跪在他的腿间用脸去蹭他腿间的炽热，舌头灵巧地拉开了西装裤链，内裤早已被前液润湿了一大片，勾勒出傲人的尺寸。他隔着内裤用舌尖轻舔着硕大的轮廓，格林德沃发出一声低吼，阿不思咬下了内裤的边缘，肿胀的欲望弹出来拍在了他的脸侧留下一行水痕。  
阿不思握住他的阴茎，竟有模有样地学起了身体检查的医生评论起他的雄伟来。  
“龟头饱满，长度可观，形状标准。”说罢还用舌头舔净龟头的前液，“嗯，味道还不错。”  
格林德沃咬紧了后槽牙。好呀，玩医生游戏是吧，我陪你玩。他将炽热甩在了阿不思的脸，皱起眉头装作一脸可怜。  
“医生，我这儿，涨得很，你说该怎么办？”  
阿不思抚上他的小腹，就像医生安抚病人，张嘴就将他的欲望含进温润的口腔，又用舌尖舔弄着头部的小孔，榨干他的每一滴精液。格林德沃按着他的后脑，挺身插进喉咙深处，紧致的喉间收缩包裹着他的炽热，阿不思满嘴腥甜，涎液从嘴边滑落被拉出一条银线。格林德沃在他的口腔中进出着，阿不思的嘴巴被阴茎塞得满满当当只能发出阵阵呜咽，眼角泛起红来，在格林德沃看来真的像只可怜兮兮的小兔子。他一把捞起瘫坐在地上的阿不思把他推到床上。  
阿不思背对着他跪趴着，屁股高高翘起，毛茸茸的尾巴在股间颤动着。阿不思将手伸到穴口，修长的手指在穴口徘徊着，肛塞在重力的作用下向下沉，时不时碰到他的前列腺，他快受不了了，他可不想在格林德沃进来之前就被玩具插射了，他转头看向格林德沃。  
“盖尔快帮我弄出来……呜嗯……我想要你……”格林德沃等的就是这一句，水滴形的肛塞被抽离，那一瞬的快感差点让阿不思软了膝盖，被开拓得粉嫩的穴口还没来得及合得上又被格林德沃一插到底，炽热的欲望深深地楔进他的体内。格林德沃没有给他喘息的机会，发了狠地操进他的身体里，紧致的甬道咬着他不放，小穴的软肉献媚地缠上来，配合着他抽插的频率收缩着，格林德沃揉捏着两瓣嫩肉，白皙的臀部被留下星星点点的指印。微弯的头部向上戳弄顶到了一处柔软，阿不思的上半身顿时脱力瘫软下来，但下半身还被他的阴茎钉住，变了调的呻吟在房间里回荡。格林德沃知道自己找对了地方，他将阿不思的双臂往后拉，将他的腰弯成一道弓，两具充满欲望的身体紧紧贴合，快感迅速堆积从脊椎一直冲向大脑，他就像只被钉在床上的蝴蝶标本。  
“慢点……我快要……啊啊……！”  
格林德沃将他翻转过来再次全根没入，甬道涌出一波波肠液把小穴周围弄得泥泞不堪。  
“以后还敢不敢撩了？”  
“我错了……”阿不思叫得声音都嘶哑了，但他却嘴角上扬对着格林德沃笑了起来，双腿主动环上了格林德沃的腰。  
“但我下次还敢。”  
格林德沃觉得自己算是栽在阿不思的手上了。  
兔子擅长逃跑，狐狸擅长追捕，格林德沃咬住了阿不思的后颈，兔子最终还是被狐狸捕获。格林德沃将白浊射进了他的身体里，阿不思还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，他被填满了。格林德沃抽出欲望，面前的小穴被操得发红，精液黏黏稠稠地在白净的大腿间滑落。  
第二天阿不思在公司群聊里请求带薪请假一天，格林德沃几乎是以秒回的速度同意了，群里的其他人谁也不想知道其中的原因到底是什么。


End file.
